La primera vez de Jacob
by Virgrin
Summary: Lo que dice el título.


disculpen, se que deberia seguir traduciendo las historias que ya tengo empezadas, pero esta la tenia traducida de antes y decidi colgarla. Este fic es de the-angry-pixie, mi autora favorita junto con bluesuzanne. Espero que les guste.

* * *

"Hola," dijo ella, inclinándose contra mi porche, corriendo una mano al final de su largo, liso cabello castaño.

Ah, mierda, pensé. Esto es como una de esas películas porno.

"H-hola," respondí estúpidamente.

"Soy Elliot Maske", dijo ella, estirándose para estar a mi altura. Menos mal que no es más alta que yo. "Vivo justo a la vuelta," dijo, gesticulando a nada en particular detrás de ella.  
"Ya sé," solté tontamente, golpeándome mentalmente alrededor de la cabeza.

Ella pareció un poco asombrada por mi aparente estupidez. "Eh, OK. Eres Jacob, ¿verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza, mi estómago haciendo saltos mortales.

Ella suspiró, evidentemente cada vez más cansada de que actuara como un sordomudo. "Vi a tu papá en la tienda hoy. Dijo que ibas a estar solo este fin de semana y me preguntó si podía cuidarte así que... "

Me quede boquiabiertos ante ella, demasiado sorprendido incluso para articular. Voy a matar a mi papá. Lograr que hiciera de niñera para mi, eso es un camino seguro al corazón de una chica! Fuuuuck. Me di cuenta entonces que era probable que esperara algún tipo de respuesta.

"Ah, bueno. Pues sí, estoy bien. Sólo, eh... viendo el partido" balbuceé como un idiota.

Sentí como me ruborizaba demasiado bajo sus ojos constantes.

Bajando la mirada, me centré en la camiseta negra ajustada que llevaba, tratando de leer el nombre del artista de rap que no reconocía antes de darme cuenta de que parecía que le estaba mirando el pecho.

Aparté los ojos rápidamente. De costado, pude verla levantar una ceja burlona hacia mí. No la culpaba, estaba actuando como un loco.

"OK. Bueno... Entonces me voy", dijo aburridamente con voz monótona. "Recuerda, no juegues con fósforos, no corras con tijeras, y no te hagas la paja con películas cochinas. Dios te esta mirando."

Me ahogue en un pegote de saliva. Tosí fuerte y dolorosamente. Realmente acababa de decir eso? Cuando por fin mire arriba de nuevo, rojo de confusión y resoplando, ella ya estaba caminando a través de mi césped delantero. Había perdido mi oportunidad. ¡Estaba en tu fucking puerta, tarado! Sin embargo, el gran tipo de arriba debe haberme compadecido o algo porque de repente escuché mi voz llamándola.

"¿Quieres quedarte y ver el partido?"

Ella se detuvo y a medio camino se volvió para devolverme la mirada. Parecía como si me estuviera evaluando, otra mano rastrillando por su pelo. Mis rodillas se debilitaron, y ella suspiró.

"Claro", dijo con una sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros. "No tengo nada mejor que hacer." Y de repente estaba pasando después de mí y haciendo su camino a través de mi casa como si conociera el lugar. Me llevo un rato reaccionar pero luego de mas o menos 20 segundos de estar de pie, boquiabierto en mi porche, cerré la puerta y la seguí.  
Estaba sentada en el sofá, ya comiendo papas del paquete abierto que había dejado en la mesa del café. Dijo que no había comido en todo el día, así que no dije nada y me senté torpemente a su lado.

Apenas tomo noticia de mí, sus ojos fijos en la pantalla. No importa cuando lo intentara, no podía concentrarme en el juego, no con ella sentada junto a mi. De cerca era aun más preciosa de lo que había pensado primero. Su piel era lisa, el color del café pesadamente cremado. Sus labios eran amplios y sensuales. Su voz era gruesa, y tenía un borde áspero, sin duda de fumar. Aun mientras murmuraba blasfemias contra los jugadores en la pantalla no podía evitar amar todo sobre ella.

El medio tiempo finalmente llego y yo no me había movido una pulgada durante todo ese tiempo. De repente ella agarro el control remoto y bajo el sonido mientras los comerciales comenzaban a correr.

"Te veo mirándome, sabes." Ella sonrió, sus ojos aun en la pantalla.

Comprendí que debía haber notado mi mirada, así que concentre mis ojos en la manta colgada del trasero del sofá, trazando los dibujos con mi dedo.

"Disculpa," murmuré.

Ella se rió. Fue una risa corta y llena de confianza.

"No digo acá. Digo cada noche por los últimos días, mas o menos. Te veo por la ventana de la cocina. Solo te quedas parado ahí y me miras. Estoy acostumbrada a que la gente me mire… solo quiero saber por que."

No sabia que decir. Estaba atónito. En cuestión de segundos mi estomago se sintió como si se hubiera congelado. Ella había sabido. Decidí que este no era el momento de decirle que no habían sido solo los últimos días. Intenta con "las últimas semanas."

Mis ojos cayeron a mi regazo. "no creí que pudieras verme," murmure. Esto trajo otra risa de su dulce boca, pero no podía soportar mirarla. Finalmente mis ojos viajaron por el sofá, trepando a donde sus rodillas estaban dobladas encarándome, sobre su estomago plano, por delante de la pendiente de su garganta y hasta aquellos ojos marrones cautelosos. Ella me estaba mirando, su cabeza ligeramente inclinada a un lado; todavía estaba esperando una respuesta de mí.

"Yo…" empecé intentando pensar como podría decir esto sin sonar como un psicópata o un imbécil. "Creo que eres interesante, eso es todo."

Sus cejas prolijamente mantenidas se arquearon con escepticismo. "Como soy interesante?" Sonaba más bien como una acusación

Carraspeé bajo la presión de esas palabras. "Me gustaba mirarte porque… porque no lo hacías para nadie. Porque eras solo tú y era tan diferente a como yo… como todos hablan siempre de ti. Me gustaba lo que veía… ¿Te estoy asustando?" agregue tímidamente como un pensamiento tardío.

"No," su voz fue sorprendentemente considerada. Se inclino hacia atrás contra el brazo del sofá, su musculosa subiéndose un poco para revelar otra pulgada de estomago plano y la joya de rubí rojo que perforaba su ombligo. Mis ojos se pegaron en eso durante un momento, mi lengua arrastrándose a través de mis labios secos. "O sea, no es como si te estuvieras tocando ni nada." Mis ojos asustados tropezaron hasta que se encontraron con los suyos cuando ella siguió, por lo visto no afectada por mi mirada errante.... "tú… tú me miras raro. No como fuera basura. No como si fuera un premio que quisieras reclamar. Es… raro, pero agradable," terminó ella en un tono seco como si estuviera hablando de algo tan mundano como el tiempo en lugar del hecho que yo estaba a un par de binoculares y un tubo de lubricante lejos de ser un pervertido.

"Ah…" fue todo que dije. Estaba bastante seguro que estaba a punto de ser la primera persona registrada en morir de vergüenza.

¡Deja de parecer tan asustado, Jacob! No estoy enojada ni nada. Solamente tenia curiosidad de saber por qué este chico que siempre ha estado alrededor de mi vida de repente tomo tanto interés en mis actividades de cocina nocturnas." Su pie desnudo con uñas pintadas chasqueó para darme una ligera patada en la pierna.

Alcé la vista hacia ella y sus ojos marrones centellearon con diversión. Traté de relajarme, soltando una ráfaga gruesa del aire que había quedado atrapado en mis pulmones.

"Disculpa. Debe parecerte tan raro. Digo, debo parecer algún pendejo acosador", solté en un lío incoherente de palabras.

"Qué va, eres demasiado mono para ser un acosador. Y eres demasiado tierno para ser un psicópata. Quieres un psicópata, mira a mi ex Vincent. ¡Él sí que era un canalla, joder! Mira lo que hizo ese imbécil."

Repentinamente apartó los brazaletes que habían estado adornando su muñeca para revelar la profunda herida que había debajo. Jadeé, agarrando su mano y acercándola sin un segundo pensamiento.

"Dios. Te hizo eso?! Sentí una oleada de rabia dentro de mí que nunca había sentido completamente antes. Era candente y cegadora. Pero en cuanto vino de repente desapareció, dejando sólo una molestia zumbadora.

Sí. Maldito cabeza de p***" Elliot en una voz apenas controlada, teñida de cólera. "Demasiado borracho para aceptar un "vete a la p*** que te pario" por respuesta. Tengo otra en la cadera porque me tiro contra un auto, pero por suerte no puedes verla."

"M*erda, tienes razón. Es un cabeza de p***. ¿Quieres que le rompa la cara?" Lo había querido decir como una broma, el pensamiento de mí pudiendo con ese gigante de Vinny era casi ridículo. Pero cuando alcé la vista de repente noté cuán cerca estaba su cara de la mía y la risa que se suponía debía salir se quedo atascada en mi garganta.  
Dejé caer su mano, pero ella sostuvo su posición, algo inclinada hacia mí. Su escote sólo colgaba allí descaradamente. Aspiré un aliento inestable. Ella sólo me miró más intensamente, su boca algo torcida a un lado, insinuando una sonrisa. Podía oler su lipgloss de uva.

"¿Harías eso por mí?" Grazno ella. No podía decir si hablaba en serio o no. Mi corazón comenzó a galopar como un caballo de carreras.

"Eh, sí, bueno, yo…" me hizo callar inclinándose un poquito más cerca. Al lado de nosotros, la segunda mitad del partido había comenzado, pero ninguno de nosotros lo noto.

"Mmm eso es interesante" murmuró ella, y sus ojos momentáneamente miraron abajo. Estoy bastante seguro de que podía ver mi erección inmadura palpitando a través de mis vaqueros.

"¿Que edad tienes?" inquirió, ese mismo tono apagado.

"Catorce." Obligue a mi voz a quedarse tranquila mientras ella colocaba una mano en el sofá junto a mi rodilla, mientras se inclinaba aun mas cerca.

"Mmm eso es interesante", repitió en la misma voz baja.

No tuve tiempo de preguntarle a que se refería con eso, porque lo siguiente que supe es que sus labios estaban en los míos.

El shock me hizo caerme de espaldas y ella ya me estaba fijando contra el final del sofá. Ella suspiró en el beso, sentí su lengua corriendo bruscamente a lo largo de mi labio inferior. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer mas que abrirme para ella?

_Ah, bueh… es buena en esto_, fue mi proceso de pensamientos cuando sentí su lengua encontrar la mía dentro de mi boca. Sus manos estaban en mis hombros pero luego frotaron por detrás de mi cuello y luego abajo a mi pecho. Estaba casi asustado de moverme se sentía tan bien, sabia que probablemente debería hacer algo con mis manos también pero no tenia idea de que. Cada película, cada porno que había visto en mi vida desapareció de mi mente cuando esta diosa se posiciono de nuevo sobre mi.  
Levantando una mano para barrer su pelo lustroso de su cara de modo que ondulara sobre un hombro en una onda brillante, ella me sonrió, respirando con dificultad. Debo haber tenido la cara de un estúpido. Un estúpido ruborizado. Su mano de repuesto que había estado descansando en la unión de mi cuello y hombro subió para acariciar mi mejilla ardiente. No podía apartar la mirada de su boca mientras respiraba profundamente, ubicada debajo de aquellos ojos que sabían.

"Sabes, creo que me gustas Jacob Black," su voz musical llegó hacia mi, a través de mi cerebro estático. Lo último que recuerdo oírla decir cuando su mano descendió por mi pecho para llegar a mis vaqueros…

"No estés nervioso."


End file.
